1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of reducing signaling overhead, and more particularly, to a method of reducing signaling overhead and power consumption in a wireless communication system.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
In a multiple access communication system, communications between users are conducted through one or more base stations, also referred to as an access network (AN). Here, multiple access refers to simultaneous transmission and/or reception. Several multiple access techniques are known in the art, such as time division multiple access (TDMA), frequency division multiple access (FDMA), amplitude modulation multiple access and code division multiple access (CDMA).
In general, multiple access communication system can be wireless or wired and can carry voice and/or data. An example of a communication system carrying both voice and data is a system (e.g., CDMA2000) in accordance with the IS-95 standard and a system conforming to the 3rd Generation Partnership Project 2 (3GPP2).
As a part of CDMA2000 digital wireless standards 1xEV-DO stands for 1x Evolution Data Only or 1x Evolution Data Optimized. 1xEV-DO provides significantly faster data rates with air interface speeds of up to 4.9152 Mbps in a forward direction and up to 1.8432 Mbps in a reverse direction. 1xEV-DO Revision 0 only address data—not voice, but now, 1xEV-DO Revision A and B can support voice. A system structure of 1xEV-DO is illustrated in FIG. 1. Further, FIGS. 2 and 3 illustrate 1xEV-DO default protocol architecture, and 1xEV-DO non-default protocol architecture, respectively.
In the conventional system, signals that make up overhead are transmitted and received on a regular basis. By reducing unnecessary signals, the system can operate more efficiently, resulting in lower power consumption at each terminal.